Sock It To Me
"Sock It To Me" ''' is an episode of the stop motion animated series, Bump in the Night. (Aired on October 15, 1994) Plot The episode begins in The Boy's Bedroom, Mr. Bumpy is up late feasting on delicious socks. He leaps onto the stereo, reaches into the drawers and pulls out a blue sock, he gobbles it up and saying the it is his favorite. Bumpy then jumps into the drawer, plays with a sock puppet and then gobbles it up. Bumpy lets out a huge burp and enjoys his feast and says now it's time for dessert. Just then, Bumpy's nose starts twitching, he then faces the viewers and says that his nose is telling him there are treats near by and his nose never lies. Later, Squishington appears and calls out to Mr. Bumpy, just then a loud gobbling sound is heard and Squishy ask what was that. A loud burp is heard and Squishington instantly knows that it's Mr. Bumpy. Squishy rushes over and finds Bumpy, who is slurping up a sock and has also gained some weight. Squishington tells Bumpy that sometimes he worries about him and ask doesn't he feel like he's been eating too many socks. The overweight Mr. Bumpy claims that socks are good for him and they are rich in vitamins and low on calories. Bumpy then sees another sock lying on the ground, he picks it up and says one more couldn't hurt. Mr Bumpy swallows the sock but then he starts shaking and rumbling, Squishington becomes worried and says that he is going to blow. Bumpy's face begins to swell up, Squishington dashes behind a large trash bin for safety and Bumpy explodes. Bumpy's body parts begin flying across the room, his leg lands in an electric pencil sharpener. his nose falls through a basketball hoop, both his arms grab onto a coat rack and his body lands in the trash bin. Squishington looks down into the bin, and Bumpy admits that he has been over doing it a bit. Squishington reaches into the bin and pulls out Mr Bumpy, which is now a stumby body, face, and eye stalks. Later, Squishington has place Mr Bumpy's body down, Bumpy says that maybe he should lay off the socks for 24 hours but he needs Squish to help him. Squishington jumps onto the shelf and pulls Bumpy's leg out of the pencil sharpener, he tells Bumpy that he will help him put the pieces back together. Squishy then picks up Bumpy's nose and mutters that he hopes he has enough glue. Bumpy's arms let go of the coat rack and fall into Squishy's arms, Squish then holds all the body parts in his hands and promises Bumpy that he will help him. Bumpy thanks Squishington, but ask him if they could do it after lunch, saying that he has a sudden craving for a sock while Squish looks disgruntled. Later that night, Squishington has created a booby-trap to prevent Mr Bumpy from getting to the sock drawer and to help him with his cravings. Squishington says there is no way he can get a sock now, Bumpy praises Squish for his good work, but then becomes overwhelmed by his powerful urges. Bumpy beings panting and his hands starts shaking, he then says all the sock talk has made him hungry. Bumpy starts growling, his eyes rolls back, his pupils dilate and he says he must have a sock. Squishington denies Bumpy and tells his friend that the sock light is out. Bumpy begins walking in a mindless trance, he then walks through the booby-trap and travels through the obstacles without triggering anything. Bumpy reaches into the sock drawer and grabs the sock and leaves. Squish is confused and wonders what went wrong, he goes into the trap with his wrench and realizes that the screw was loose. Squish then tightens up the screw and accidentally starts up the booby-trap with him inside it. Squishington is whacked with a ping pong paddle, lands on a conveyor belt, gets hit by a meat cleaver and stomp on by a boot. Squish is sucked though a vacuum hose, and comes out though a pasta grinder, he falls onto a mousetrap, gets sprung into the air onto another mouse trap, he looks inside the drawer and gets punched by a boxing glove. Squish lands right next to Bumpy and is dizzy from the painful experience, Bumpy is worried and says that he is a slave to his urges. Squish tells Bumpy not to worry and that he will take him to a place where he won't be tempted. Bumpy then ask where can he go without any socks and that socks can be found all over the world. Bumpy then turns and looks out the window, he sees a full moon outside and Squish realizes the solution is to take Bumpy to the moon and he will never find a sock there. Later that night, Mr Bumpy and Squish are shown sitting in a home made Rocket ship and wearing safety helmets. Bumpy thanks Squish and says he is smart for someone who lives in the bathroom, Squishy begins to count down and prepares to blast off. He pulls down the lever and the rocket starts rumbling and shaking. Squish says that the rocket is carrying too much weight, he opens up the emergency hatch and hundreds of socks come flying out. Squishy looks over at Bumpy angrily, while Bumpy acts naive and says how did that got there. The Rocket continues shaking, it then overpowers and explodes. Bumpy and Squish then start coughing after the explosion, Bumpy then says that they were wrong and the moon does have socks. Quotes '''Squishington: Don't worry, Mr Bumpy! I'll keep you away from socks or my name isn't Squishington A. Peabody. Ha! Mr. Bumpy: Thanks Squisherino! You're pretty smart for a guy who lives in the bathroom. Trivia * Molly Coddle doesn't appear in this episode. * When Mr. Bumpy is playing with a sock puppet, he says "One is the loneliest number" which is the name of a song written by Harry Nilsson and made famous by Three Dog Night in 1969. * In this episode, Squish reveals his full name is "Squishington A. Peabody." Category:Episodes